


The Flying Forest

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magical Coffee Shop AU, Teasing, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The ceiling of the coffee shop was magically alight with stars, and moons and planets, but sadly only non-magicals had come that day (so far), and couldn’t see Julia’s masterpiece - Quentin loved it so, anyway. Penny was on his break, and Julia had left earlier, seeing as it was a slow day and she had a date, apparently. Good for her, Quentin thought, at least someone’s getting some.“You’re the only one not getting some.” Penny shouted from the back, startling their 2 customers, (or 3 now), and the beautiful man that had just opened the door.





	The Flying Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> HAPPY BDAY K!!!!! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS GIFT <333 I LOVE YOU!!
> 
> She asked me for, and I tried my best: Can I get a magical Coffee shop fic? where Q, Julia, Kady and Penny all run a coffee shop together or just work together and Eliot walks in cause someone was raving about the magician run coffee shop and then starts flirting with Q cause it makes him blush and squirm but Q doesn't think the cute coffee shop customer means it (Eliot being the flirty customer and Q being the flustered barista )

The Flying Forest was a coffee shop. Although to be honest it was not much of a normal coffee shop, it did have coffee and pastries of course, the usual things, but underneath it all something  _ more _ hid from the eyes of normality. 

 

_ Magic _ .

 

A place for common and uncommon alike, magical or otherwise, open to anyone who decided to walk upon its wooden floors. Obviously only those who knew what to look for, could see the magic happen, if not it’d be hidden from any wandering eyes. 

 

Since its opening, The Flying Forest, had become quite a popular spot for magicians, hedges, and non-magicians alike. It was a safe haven of sorts, with a good ambience, soft, beautiful music, and peaceful. Perhaps the undercurrent of magical endorphins had something to do with it as well, but at least they weren’t using full on opium - which they would never do (well they almost did, but they didn’t so that’s that).

 

Quentin and Julia had been friends since before forever was even a thing. They met Penny in college, and he started out as a bit of a dick, but then he grew on them - pun  not intended. The Flying Forest was Quentin’s, Julia’s and Penny’s, baby. Drunk one day, they made a stupid joke, that changed into a plan, and then a project, which in turn became a reality. 

 

Penny was their star, reading people’s minds and making what they wanted before they could even speak (everyone went crazy for it); once upon a time he had hated those powers, eventually though, he learned to control them and they became something he could no longer let go of. Now, he had fun with them instead.

 

Julia loved the business side of things, but what she enjoyed most was to make new recipes and potions, to play around with the sweetness and magic of things. She was amazing at it, brilliant even, although things didn’t always work out, Quentin and Penny supported her endeavors.

 

Quentin liked the simple things; fix what was broken (whether it be a glass or a heart), make coffee and try to have the customers leave their coffee shop happier than when they walked in. Connecting to people didn’t come easy, but still he tried, for he knew the darkness within every person came in different sizes and shapes, and sometimes a smile or kind word staved the darkness a little more.

 

The ceiling of the coffee shop was magically alight with stars, and moons and planets, but sadly only non-magicals had come that day (so far), and couldn’t see Julia’s masterpiece - Quentin loved it so, anyway. Penny was on his break, and Julia had left earlier, seeing as it was a slow day and she had a date, apparently.  _ Good for her _ , Quentin thought,  _ at least someone’s getting some.  _

 

“You’re the only one not getting some.” Penny shouted from the back, startling their 2 customers, (or 3 now), and the beautiful man that had just opened the door.

 

Quentin smiled apologetically at them, blushing slightly.  _ Penny, shut the fuck up. This is a business. And stop creeping around in my head you bitch.  _ The aforementioned third customer was walking towards the counter, with an unbelievable swagger, a blinding smile and a quirked eyebrow; Quentin’s throat was suddenly very dry, for no reason, nope.

 

“Hi, there.” the impeccably suited man, with curls that Quentin wanted to pull on, and lips so kissable, and beautiful eyes, said.

 

_ Penny, come save me. Your break is already up anyway, so come help me out. I think my brain has short-circuited. Help. _

 

An awkward amount of time went by before Quentin replied, as he thought of all the ways he could murder Penny, “Hm, hi. Hello. What can I get you?”

 

“Quentin, right?” he asked, looking at the plaque on Quentin’s chest.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“I’m Eliot. I’ve heard plenty of wonders about this place, but they didn’t tell me about the cute barista. If they had, I would have made an effort to come sooner.”

 

Oh. 

 

The customer, Eliot, was flirting with him. 

 

Oh, no. 

 

 _He’s hot._ _And he’s flirting._

 

Now what?

 

Blushing, Quentin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down (not really), and tried again, “Right. Hm. Yeah.”

 

Those were words, technically. And Eliot seemed to be having the time of his life teasing him, if the smile and sparkly eyes meant anything. Taking pity on Quentin, he momentarily changed the subject, “Neat magic, I love the ceiling.”

 

“I know. Julia is amazing, she does such inspired magic, and it’s always different and beautiful. You should come by more often, you’ll love it.” without even realizing it, Quentin started ranting, as he often did about things he loved.

 

“I will. I definitely will come more often.” Eliot looked enraptured, but Quentin wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe he wanted to meet Julia.

 

“Right, so what will it be?”

 

It was at that moment that Penny decided to show up, in all his dick-ish glory, as usual. Very unprofessionally, he rested his arm on Quentin’s shoulder, and whispered (still loud enough that Eliot could hear), “He wants you, you dumbass.”

 

Quentin almost choked on air, and coughed uncomfortably, “Penny! What the fu- do you need anything?”

 

“My break is done, so if you want to go on yours I’ll finish it up here.”

 

Feeling conflicted, Quentin wasn’t sure on what to do. On one hand he wanted to look at Eliot forever, on the other hand he wanted to run away as fast as he could from the awkward situation.

 

“Unless, you want to-” Penny started, ready to screw him, but Quentin interrupted him.

 

“Yeah, I’ll, hm, go on break. It was nice to meet you Eliot, I leave you in capable hands.”

 

“It was very lovely to meet you, Quentin. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Without saying anything else, Quentin waved and disappeared out the back.

 

**XXX**

 

Another day, another merry-go-round on the torture ride that is life. Ok, maybe Eliot was being a tad dramatic, but life could turn to shit really quick and he was  _ done _ . He just wanted to drink until he dropped into a coma,  _ or _ , maybe he’d go back to The Flying Forest to see Quentin, the cutest, nerdiest, barista he had ever seen in his life. He would totally lift his spirits, and, other less proper things. With that decided, he made his way to, probably, the best coffee shop he had ever set his feet in. Quentin or no Quentin, he would have visited it again eventually, but he much preferred Quentin.

 

Walking in, he looked up at the ceiling and saw rainbows upon rainbows, traditional ones, others with the colors of the trans flag, different lesbian flags, bisexual flag, ace and aro flags, nonbinary flag, and many more, it was an explosion of color and Pride. Eliot was...touched. It was June, after all, and this was the final nail in the coffin, and The Flying Forest was now his favorite coffee shop, forevermore. 

 

Looking around he didn’t see Quentin, nor Percy ( _? _ ) or whatever the other dude’s name was. But he did see a very pretty girl behind the counter, smiling brightly as a customer paid for their things. Maybe Quentin was on his break; as the customer left, Eliot approached the girl.

 

“Hey. Is Quentin, not around?”

 

The girl, looked him up and down suspiciously, until something similar to realization passed her eyes, and she asked excitedly, “Are you Eliot?”

 

“Yes? Has Quentin mentioned me?”

 

“Oh yeah, definitely. Enough that I recognized you pretty quick.” 

 

“ _ That’s cute _ .” it really was, Quentin was speaking about him, in detail, damn. “So, Quentin?”

 

“It’s his day off, he’s not in, sorry.”

 

_ Bummer. _ He was looking forward to meeting him more than he expected, the disappointment washing over him pretty hard. And still, Eliot felt better than he had all day. 

 

“Don’t be so disappointed, he’s always here - well except for today - you can see him whenever you want.” Julia smiled reassuringly, “Anyway, can I get you anything?”

 

“Surprise me.”

 

Julia’s eyes brightened at that, and she got to work. He saw her do some sort of magic as she went along, and when she was done, a chocolate chip cookie and some sort of tea were set in front of him.

 

“Trust me, you’ll feel much better.”

 

“Thank you. Also, you’re Julia right?” he asked, as he bit into the cookie. It tasted of nostalgia and love and tenderness, and if he were the sort of person to cry in public, he probably would have. “Oh, shit.”

 

“Yup. Did Quentin mention me too?”

 

After a moment to compose himself, Eliot smiled, “He spoke of you as if you hang the stars, quite literally, really. And I have to say, he was right, you  _ are _ amazing. The rainbows are magnificent, and this cookie, is a masterpiece. Where have you been hiding all this time?”

 

“That good huh?” Julia laughed, and wiped the counter slightly embarrassed by the praise, but loving it anyway, “And, I’m not hiding at all. Just doing what I like, right here, in my special corner.”

 

“You own this place? Color me impressed.”

 

“Not just me, Quentin and Penny as well. It’s a team effort.”

 

_ Right _ , Penny not Percy, not that it matters.

 

“Still, quite impressive.”

 

“I agree. But I’m not giving you Q’s number.”

 

“Q?”

 

“ _ Quentin _ . You’re not getting it from me. Ask him for it, he’ll give it to you, if he doesn’t freak out completely.”

 

Taking a sip from the peach (infused with magic and _ something _ else) tea, he felt as if he had lived one hundred more years; the years had come and gone, he felt content, in peace. “Ok, this is really fucking trippy.”

 

Julia just laughed at that, and nodded in agreement.

 

“Anyway, I didn’t ask for his number?”

 

“I know. This was my subtle way, of telling you to ask for his number, without throwing Q under a bus.  _ Oops. _ ”

 

“Very subtle indeed.”

 

Before Julia could respond, another customer walked into the coffee shop, “Sorry, gotta go.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll be here tripping out over tea.” he said, raising his mug at her.

 

**XXX**

 

“Jules, you did WHAT?” Quentin whisper-yelled, trying not to startle anyone in the shop.

 

“Stop being a big baby, Q. I didn’t  _ do _ anything.”

 

“You basically told this hot dude, that we barely know, to ask me for my number. Like, he’s never going to show up again, you know that right?”

 

“Would you like to make a bet? I bet he’s gonna show up, sooner rather than later, ask for your number and sweep you off your feet.”

 

“And then he’s gonna fuck you, till you can’t walk, ‘cause that dude is nasty like that. For sure.” Penny chimed in, smiling smugly.

 

“You are both demons, and I don’t like either one of you. You’re killing me.” Quentin sighed, rubbing his temples, seeing her raise her hand, Quentin begged, “Julia what the fuck? Don’t high five him. That’s not- don’t. Ok? Do not!”

 

Julia smiled at Quentin, as she very purposefully high fived Penny.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Lighten up, bro. That dude totally wants to bend you over backwards and-”

 

“You can stop right there. We’re still at work.” when he noticed Julia looking ready to jump into the conversation, Quentin continued, “And you. Do not encourage him any further.”

 

“Boring.” Julia pouted, and made puppy dog eyes at him.

 

“Those don’t work on me, Jules.”

 

At that moment, Eliot walked in, looking hotter than ever. How could anyone ever look like  _ that _ ? It should be illegal. Quentin was still staring at him, as Eliot approached them. Julia was the one to shake him out of reverie, “Ha, I was right. Pay up bitch.”

 

“W-what?” Quentin asked, still not looking away from Eliot.

 

“The bet. I won. He’s here.” 

 

“Technically, you bet that he’d show up, ask for his number and sweep Quentin off his feet. So you only have a third of it.” Penny said, crossing his arms, enjoying adding fuel to the fire.

 

“Oh, a fourth really, because you added that he’d fuc-” Julia started, but Quentin physically stopped her from talking, his hand covering her mouth.

 

“Could you not. He’s here, he can hear both of you.”

 

“Yeah, I can. Hi.” Eliot smiled, slightly awkward.

 

Julia licked Quentin’s hand, and he took it away in disgust. Finally being able to talk, she grabbed Penny by the arm, and started walking backwards, “So, we are now, both, going to take a break. Good luck, Q. Also, hi, Eliot.”

 

“Great friends you have.”

 

“Oh yeah, wanna trade mine for yours? I doubt yours are this bad.”

 

“You’d be surprised. Bambi is fierce and deadly, but she would also mock you just the same.”

 

“What did I do to deserve this suffering?” Quentin said, dramatically.

 

“It’s because you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed. _ I get it _ . I wouldn’t mind teasing you, if it got you blushing just like this.”

 

Blushing even harder, from his neck up, Quentin’s brain for the first time ever, didn’t stall, “I thought you were already teasing me.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Swallowing dry, Quentin wasn’t sure what to say, but thankfully, Eliot did.

 

“So, I’m here on a mission.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes, a very important mission.”

 

Quentin laughed, his anxiety easing a bit, “Anything I can do to help, that very important, and probably very secretive, mission?”

 

“Actually, I’m glad you asked.  _ You can _ . To be honest, I can’t do it without your help.”

 

“Intriguing, please carry on. How can I help?” Quentin asked, playing along with the joke.

 

“Can I touch your hand for a second?”

 

“Sure?”

 

Grabbing Quentin’s hand, Eliot brought it to his lips, and kissed it, “Would you please give me your number?”

 

If he was blushing before, now he looked like two-tomatoes-fucked-each-other-in-ketchup red. His hand tingling, his heart beating harder and harder by the second, Quentin felt like was going to pass out. Even though he was having  _ a moment _ , Eliot waited patiently and never rushed him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is that a question or an answer?” Eliot looked pleased, excited even.

 

“It’s an answer.”

 

“Good.”

 

They smiled at each other, when Penny popped up around the back, “Is the mushy stuff done? You’re not gonna fuck right now, right?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Penny.”

 

“You sure you should be talking like that to me? I could tell Eliot all about what you’re thinking right now, you dumbass. But don’t worry, he’s thinking pretty much the same.”

 

“ _ Penny! _ ”

 

“Hey, Jules, maybe Quentin should leave early today, he’s gonna be useless for the rest of the day now, anyway.”

 

“True. Q, you can go. We’ll handle things here.” Julia came out, smiling and winking at him.

 

“I really hate you both.”

 

“Want to go for a walk? You can give me your number after.” Eliot suggested, looking absolutely besotted with Quentin.

 

When his brain inevitably shut down again, Penny answered for him, “Yeah. He wants to go. Just grab him and go. He’ll come to in a second, don’t worry.”

 

“Thanks guys. I’ll bring him back safe and sound.” Eliot winked, and stretched his hand towards Quentin, and he took it, albeit a little flabbergasted. They had just met, and still Quentin felt pulled into Eliot’s orbit. He’d follow him wherever he went, and he wasn’t quite sure why. And did it even matter? 

 

“Have fun.” Julia yelled after them, and whispered to Penny, “Do you think we did the right thing?”

 

“Jules, they’re meant to be. The second they met, their brains fucking exploded in a way I had never seen. They just clicked, we did good.”

 

“Aww, you are a good guy.”

  
“ _ Shut up. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
